The Interchanging Wars
by Kirak95197
Summary: Captain Jon Grimes has to fight against rebel ships with his fleet. This continues throught the entire story interchanging with a ground soldier by the name of Leonardo Rusk. He is the leader of a SpecOp group. By the name of Elite-120.
1. Chapter 1

"Lieutenant Hym, search for any other ships in a radius of 300,000 kilometers." Captain Jon Grimes said to his navigation officer. "Sir, rebel ship 200,000 kilometers from our current position." She replied. Grimes cleared his throat, and turned to the weapons officer, Lieutenant Kint. Grimes said," Charge the MARU plasma gun. And prepare to arm at the rebel ship." Kint nodded,"Aye sir!" Grimes turned back to the screen. "Contact the fleet. Tell them we have spotted a rebel ship." Grimes ordered. "Aye sir!" Lieutenant Kran replied. Kran started typing on her computer. Grimes wondered if the _Bluicon_ would be able to last through this fight. Grimes then shrugged it off and continued to watch the rebel ship inch close to them on the radar.

When the ship came into view Grimes yelled, "Fire the MARU gun now!" Lieutenant Kint then pushed the "Fire" button and a large blue streak erupted from the _Bluicon _and started to move towards the rebel ship. The ship started to move upwards but did not move fast. The blue bolt exploded onto the ship's side and blew straight through the shield, and made a fairly large hole in the middle of the hull. "Recharge the MARU gun now! And unlock the missile pads 1-10 and fire them!" Grimes barked at Kint. Kint then started the recharging process and and fired the missiles at the ship. About a four pad's worth of missiles missed the ship. The other sixty missiles hit in various spots of the ship. Many holes appeared in the vessel.

The rebel ship fired its large plasma weapon and it struck the _Bluicon. _The whole ship started to rumble. It started to spin. Lieutenant Hym regained control and turned it back towards the enemy ship. Kint called out, "MARU gun ready to fire sir!" Grimes turned towards the screen. "Alright. Change the camera view to under out ship." The view changed. "Ok. Fire the MARU, aim for the bridge." Lieutenant Kint replied quickly, "Aye sir!" The _Bluicon _got pushed back once again due to the extreme pressure of the MARU weapon. The blue streak cut against the darkness and once again, the rebel ship attempted to evade. It struck the bottom of the bridge and a large hole appeared. Grimes saw few rebels fly out before they covered the hole.

The rest of the fleet appeared suddenly. Grimes smiled as the rest of the fleet fired their missiles at the ship. Grimes turned and yelled at Hym, "Is the hole created by the plasma weapon covered?" Hym opened up the view of the cameras positioned within the ship. "Aye sir. The hole was covered with spare metal." Grimes sighed and then continued to watch the destruction of the poor, defenseless enemy vessel. Multiple MARU guns fired at the same blue streaks all hit the vessel in unison. The ship was red hot from the heat of the plasma guns as it turned and twisted. Eventually, the ship just imploded. The bridge erupted with laughter and cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Leonardo Rusk held his XM-B6 assault rifle in front of him as he kicked in a door. He ran inside and turned back around, looking around the entire room. "Clear." Rusk said into his mike. "Sir, I hear rebels inside the room four rooms down from the one you are currently in." Said Corporal Coun. "Roger that Coun." Rusk whispered into his headset. Rusk adjusted his helmet so that it sat perfectly even of his head. He read his HUD and noticed his shields were still slowly recharging from the violent jump he had taken off of his TU-64 deployment chopper. The jump had hurt his ankles but his shields took a large amount of the damage. Rusk exited the room and turned to his right. He saw Corporal Coun and private Souks. He slowly made his way towards them and nodded, giving them the Ok signal to open the door and clear. Coun kicked the door open and Souks ran inside. Souks took a hail of bullets and his shields flickered. Dead. The rounds started to hit and dent his armour. Rusk fired through the wall and silenced a small portion of the gunfire. Souks fell on the ground with a loud thump. Rusk went and grabbed Souks and took multiple rounds that quickly drained his shield. Rusk got Souks and and tore off his helmet. I checked him for a pulse, which he had a large, strong one. I put his helmet back on and threw a plasma grenade inside the room. It exploded and sent little shots of plasma around. A few came out of the doorway and went through the walls behind Rusk. The gunfire stopped.

Rusk stepped into the room and noted that all rebels had been charred beside for one with a large, burning hole in his chest. The rebel slowly picked up his pistol but Rusk sent a plasma bullet into his wound before the rebel could fire. "Room clear." Rusk said into the Elite-120's COM channel. "Orange team, green team, yellow team. Fall back to the extraction point. One of blue team's men were wounded." He said to his SpecOp team. "Yes sir." Said Sergeant Rew, tent, and Yop. The team leaders. Rusk put Souks over his shoulder and started for the exit. As Rusk kicked open the door, he noted that rebels were taking up defensive positions around the building that Green team were in. "Coun, open fire on those rebels!" Rusk stage-whispered at Corporal Coun. Coun opened fire and cut down most of the rebels while Rusk started to sprint to the extraction point, 100 meters away. Rusk started to feel his legs tremble. _Not now! C'mon! Just a little more! _Rusk thought as his legs gave under him. "Rusk! 10 more meters! Let's get there and set up defensive positions!" Coun shouted as he ran past Rusk, towards the extraction. Rusk slowly got up and heard the hail of bullets Green team let loose on the rebels. Rusk stumbled towards the extraction and fell. The TU-64 came back as the other three teams ran towards them. Rusk got on the chopper and sat down with a loud sigh. Rebel plasma bullets pinged against the chopper. The chopper pulled up and sealed the doors, so that no air escaped as they entered space.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Grimes got word from a TU-64 call to the _Bluicon _informing that the crew had to open the hangar for a Special Ops team to enter. Grimes walked over to Kran. Grimes spoke into the speaker," Inform the leader of this team to report to me so that I know what is going on." The pilot paused, then said,"Yes sir. He will report to you in the bridge." Grimes walked back to his chair that held his necessities. He opened up a search engine created to search The Space Defensive Navy's database. "Lieutenant Kint, ask the pilot what the group was called." Grimes ordered. Kint nodded and turned to her computer. She spoke into the speaker and turned to Grimes,"Sir, they call themselves Elite-120." Grimes nodded typed it into the database. He raised an eyebrow when nothing came up. Lieutenant Rusk stepped into the bridge,"Sir! You called me to the bridge sir!" He screamed. Grimes stood up. "At ease soldier. Now, I have a question or two for you. First, what were you doing on Tews? That is a fully owned rebel planet." Lieutenant Rusk put his arm down,"Sir, we were ordered to assault a large rebel base in search of a very important figure in the rebel military." Rusk said to Grimes. Grimes nodded. "And who, gave you this mission Lieutenant?" Grimes asked. Rusk looked at him," My commanding officer sir." Grimes walked back to his seat. " I see. Now where is he now?" Rusk shifted uncomfortably," Dead. We had left the ship with our TU-64 right before three rebel ships demolished it…" Grimes nodded. "You are hereby under my command." Rusk bit his lip, then nodded.


End file.
